1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood switch of a front end module carrier, and more particularly to a hood switch of a front end module carrier, which employs a contactless-type proximity switch installed on the inner panel of a hood in order to inform a driver of an opened state of the hood installed on the front end module carrier of a vehicle, thus improving aesthetic appearance and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a front end module carrier of a vehicle accommodates components, such as the engine, radiator, tram ion gear box, etc, installed therein, and a hood panel for protecting the above components is provided on an upper surface of the front end module carrier.
The hood panel includes an outer hood panel, and an inner hood panel, which are welded together. The outer hood panel obtains a sufficient strength by press finishing and thermal treating steps. The inner hood panel is located in the outer hood panel, and serves to increase its strength. The hood panel is hinged to a vehicle frame, and opened and closed to inspect whether or not the components mounted in the front-end module carrier are in a normal state or to repair the components.
Further, a contact-type hood opening switch is provided on the hood panel, thus informing a driver of an opened state of the hood panel. When the hood panel is opened, the contact-type hood opening switch operates and turns on an alarm light on the instrument panel, thus informing the driver of the opening of the hood panel. On the other hand, when the hood panel is closed, the inner hood panel presses the contact-type hood-opening switch and the contact-type hold opening switch turns off the alarm light on the instrument panel.
Since such a contact-type hood-opening switch is provided with a protruding structure formed on the outer surface thereof in order to sense the state of the hood panel, the protruded structure of the contact-type hood-opening switch deteriorates the aesthetic appearance and limits the installation position of the contact-type hood-opening switch during design.
Further, the contact-type hood-opening switch requires an additionally-processed hole, thus causing corrosion around the hole and causing poor durability.